


It's My Fantasy, I'm Gonna Live It

by PadawanRyan



Series: Quarantine 'Verse (aka Close Enough to Reality) [8]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Coronavirus, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, IT'S FINALLY HERE, M/M, No Phone Calls, Oral Sex, Pandemic - Freeform, Parenthood, Quarantine, Reunion Sex, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanRyan/pseuds/PadawanRyan
Summary: And then he saw them. Patrick’s eyes.Looking at him. God, Pete had never seen such a beautiful sight in his entirelife.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Series: Quarantine 'Verse (aka Close Enough to Reality) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720804
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	It's My Fantasy, I'm Gonna Live It

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in the tags: IT'S FINALLY HERE. We have finally made it to our quarantine reunion fic, Pete and Patrick are _finally_ reunited and _able to actually touch_ this time, and oh, touch they _do_. I've been thinking for over a month now of how this reunion was going to go, and I had the first scene worked out weeks ago - I knew that's where I wanted to start it - but the second part? That really just wrote itself, I had no idea how the first night at home would go until I was already writing it.
> 
> This is, essentially, the end of this series. This series began as a single oneshot about Pete and Patrick quarantining apart, and suddenly more things happened that I wanted to write about, before earlier this summer I wrote in a deadline: that they would be reunited and living together by the end of September. Now that we have reached that reunion, I am marking the series as complete. However, that doesn't guarantee that I will not write more of it. If more things happen in real life that inspire me and I want to imagine how they are still coping with the pandemic while _together_ , then it's possible that I might write more in the future.
> 
> I'm so thankful for everyone who has stuck around throughout this series. I've enjoyed reading your reactions, especially when it comes to them missing each other and wanting to be reunited already — this one is for all of you.

Nothing could have prepared Pete for the rush in his chest when he saw the brush of dirty blonde hair enter his sight, hatless and a little mussed up as though it has been slept on.

 _Patrick_. Patrick was _here_.

 _Finally_.

The two other dirty blonde heads did not escape Pete’s notice, either. It was hard to miss them when one was tucked into Patrick’s head, passed right out, and the other was bouncing by his side. The flight from Chicago to Los Angeles wouldn’t have been a _long_ flight – certainly not by their standards, having flown all around the world – but he couldn’t imagine the exhaustion of having to fly with two small children during a pandemic. All three of them were wearing masks, and how had Patrick managed not to fog up his glasses?

Pete wanted to run to him, to take him into his arms and never let go. And yet, he couldn’t feel his body. He was frozen.

The younger man had still yet to notice him. He appeared to be talking to Declan, likely trying to calm him down – the kid looked far too excitable for someone who had just been stuck on an airplane for a few hours. Patrick shuffled the younger boy on his shoulder, but the child continued to sleep. Now _that_ was what Pete expected after a long flight.

If it had been _him_ , he would sleep soundly in Patrick’s arms for as long as the other man would let him.

And then he saw them. Patrick’s eyes.

 _Looking at him_.

God, Pete had never seen such a beautiful sight in his entire _life_.

He was _really_ glad that Meagan had been willing to watch the kids because in all the time he just spent staring at Patrick through the crowd at LAX, he was certain that he would have lost every single one. They could have jumped on a flight to Mexico and he wouldn’t have even noticed because he would have been lost in Patrick’s beautiful blue-green eyes, in the absolute warmth and affection and _desperation_ reflected back at him.

Pete was then broken from the unintentional staring contest by the sudden, high-pitched screech of “Peeeeeeeete!” before his legs were embraced tightly. “Pete!” Declan cried again. “I missed you so much! Daddy said we’re gonna live with you now, is that true? Am I gonna share a room with Saint? Where’s—”

“I missed you too, buddy.” He ruffled the kid’s hair, mussing it up just like his…what was the opposite of a mini-me? A big-me?

When he looked back up, Patrick was right in front of him.

“ _Pete_.”

The voice came as though Patrick was struck with wonder, as though he couldn’t possibly believe Pete was actually there in front of him. He sounded exactly how Pete felt, which surged the older man into action, wrapping his arms around his partner and gripping him as though he was afraid the younger man would disappear. Patrick couldn’t return the hug with the same enthusiasm, considering the small child in his arms, but he wrapped his free arm around Pete’s waist and held on as he shoved his masked face into the other man’s neck.

Centuries could have gone by while the two embraced, but Patrick shuffling the heavy child in his arms reminded Pete of their location and the bassist let go. He could not take his eyes off Patrick as he stepped back, watching him lift the sleeping boy up higher on his shoulder before adjusting his glasses. “They get so big so fast,” the younger man commented. “I don’t remember Dec ever being this big.”

Pete smiled behind his mask. “That’s because Dec takes after you.”

“Fuck off,” Patrick responded, seemingly forgetting that there were children present. Or maybe he didn’t care. If the two of them were going to be raising a litter together, those kids would be hearing more than enough ‘fuck’s to last a lifetime. “Elisa’s short too. You best hope your kids take after _their_ mothers, because otherwise you’re screwed.”

“Before we know it, Bronx will be the tallest in the house,” Pete agreed.

Even with the mask on, he could tell Patrick was smiling. Oh, he _glowed_. Pete missed this so much. “Good, then he can reach the top shelves for us so that you don’t fall on your ass every time we make dinner.”

“That was _one_ time!”

“Did truck arrive already?” Patrick asked suddenly, changing the subject.

The older man nodded. “Yes, it arrived the other day,” he confirmed. “I haven’t unpacked all your shit yet because there is a lot of it and I know you’ll kill me if I break any of your instruments, but I did manage to put the kids’ boxes in their rooms. We can make unpacking our new side project.”

“If we go on tour, I’m not playing the bathroom.”

“We’ll stick to the bedrooms,” Pete assured him, “but I’m charging VIP for our room and there are only two passes, so…”

* * *

How he made it all the way back to the house without touching Patrick more than necessary was beyond Pete. Somehow they got the two kids strapped into the minivan – a fucking _minivan_ , because he and Patrick had _five fucking kids_ between them and Bronx wouldn’t be old enough to drive for many more years (Pete was definitely gonna get him a car, he had money and would spoil his kids rotten) – and Pete managed to keep both hands on the wheel (most of the time) while Patrick sat in the passenger seat, regaling Pete the tale of their flight. Not that anything particularly exciting happened, and Patrick _had_ already flown during the pandemic, but it was a whole different experience with the kids.

And when there was no return trip on the horizon. Because Patrick was _staying_. For good.

It would probably take Pete years to come to terms with the fact that Patrick wasn’t leaving. Not out of fear that Patrick would actually _leave him_ – although Pete had his moments, he knew the other man loved him fiercely and was committed to Pete – but they had toured together for almost decades, slept in the same space more than dozens of times. Waking up beside Patrick everyday would be…not uncommon.

But this tour wasn’t ending. There would be no “going home” at the end because they were _already home_. Pete and Patrick: together forever.

Pete was gonna doodle it in his notebook later.

The house was in a frenzy when the four of them arrived. Pete’s little hellraisers were thrilled to see Patrick and the boys, who were tired – Declan’s energy had worn down since Pete found them at the airport – and just wanted a nap. Meagan offered to stick around a little longer so that Pete could nap with Patrick, and he was sorely tempted, but he was sure that he wouldn’t be able to keep his hands off the man and did _not_ want to have sex during the middle of the day while all the kids were awake. Plus, he wanted to make sure Patrick actually _napped_ and didn’t exhaust himself further.

Patrick stayed down longer than the boys did, so Pete was making dinner for the entire brood by the time he heard Patrick’s voice in the living room. God, he sounded so _sweet_. Like a _dad_. Well, of course he did, because Patrick _is_ a dad.

But now they were…dads. Plural. Pete and Patrick: _dads_. Together. As a unit.

That thought remained at the forefront of Pete’s mind throughout dinner. Every single time Patrick did something, Pete’s brain went, “that’s the father of my children.” And semantics be damned, because whether or not they were together when Pete’s kids were born, they were together _now_. And Patrick had always been there, anyway. He played a role in their upbringing, just as Pete played a role in raising the Stumph kids too. But now it was _real_ because they were together and _cohabiting_ and living as a _family_.

Yeah, that was the father of his children alright. Pete would never tire of thinking that. Pete would never tire of _Patrick_. He was feeling pretty sentimental, okay?

Dinner was followed by a family movie and Pete just _might_ have picked Ghostbusters to make Patrick happy, but he picked the new one to also please the kids who thought the old one was “ancient” and “boring.” God, his children had _no_ taste. But the new one was good too, and MJ would surely benefit from some strong female role models who fought the supernatural with her dad’s bass playing in the background. Okay, sue him — Pete _also_ picked it because he wanted another excuse to hear more of Patrick even as the man cuddled up beside him. All that “strong female role model” stuff was still true, though.

And before he knew it, suddenly it was him and Patrick. Alone. The kids were all tucked into their beds and the two adults curled up together on the couch, nothing playing on the TV as they enjoyed the silence and each other’s space.

“I’m so glad you’re here,” Pete whispered to Patrick as he leaned on his shoulder.

Patrick hummed. “I’m so glad I’m here.”

“I can’t believe we went a whole six months without this. I can’t believe we took so long to do _this_ ,” and he knew Patrick would know he meant the cohabiting thing, “either. I just can’t believe anything anymore but you. You, you, _you_. You’re _here_ and you love me, and just…can I keep you?”

“I’m pretty sure I already said ‘yes’ to that question eighteen years ago, but…” Patrick looked down at him, Pete could _feel_ it and looked up to meet his affectionate gaze. “Yeah,” he whispered back. “I’m yours.”

Pete couldn’t hold back anymore. He lifted his head to meet Patrick’s lips in a soft, chaste kiss—their _first_ kiss in _six fucking months_. Technically longer, if Pete went into specifics, because it’s not as though they had been together right before the quarantine began. If that had been the case, they would probably already been living together because Pete would have been able to convince Patrick to quarantine here, to bring the kids out and just _stay_ until the pandemic was over. Though if they had, would they have even made the decision to live together for real? Or would they have chased each other away?

That didn’t matter. All that mattered here and now was _Patrick_ and _Patrick’s_ _mouth_. Because that mouth was opening and _oh god,_ there was tongue.

Pete sat up straighter – heh, _straighter_ , as if – so that he could deepen the kiss, putting a hand in Patrick’s hair to hold his head in place. His other hand went to Patrick’s waist, slipping beneath the other man’s shirt to feel his skin and _fuck_ , Pete was in heaven. The younger man’s hands immediately went to Pete’s sweatpants, and one hand slipped under the waistband. No, _now_ Pete was in heaven. Because there was Patrick’s hand on his dick.

Patrick was touching his dick for the first time in forever and Pete felt like he was going to explode.

There was no way he was going to last very long.

So, he focused his own efforts on tasting every corner of Patrick’s mouth, moaning into his throat as Patrick stroked him. The other man began slow but soon picked up the pace, but Pete could tell that Patrick was still holding back — he knew Pete and, as a result, he had to know that Pete wasn’t going to last. But that was fine because it allowed Pete to break the kiss and move to Patrick’s neck, licking and nibbling and suckling as the younger man gasped beneath him. The hand beneath Patrick’s shirt had made its way up to a nipple, and he let out the most _adorable_ , little “ahhh!” when Pete squeezed it gently.

“Shhh, be careful, _dad_ ,” Pete said into his neck as his fingers circled Patrick’s neck. “Don’t want to wake the babies.”

Patrick gasped again. “Oh god,” he muttered, “we’re _dads_.”

“Just figured that one out too?”

The younger man nodded before using his free hand to guide Pete’s face back to his, capturing his lips in a bruising kiss. Patrick was _not_ holding back anymore, as his hand movements became more hurried and Pete was moaning in his mouth again. “I love you,” Patrick whispered against Pete’s lips before seeking out his tongue again, and that was _it_ for Pete. He gripped Patrick’s dirty blonde hair and cried, sound muffled by lips and teeth and tongue, as he coated the other man’s hand with his cum. God, he hadn’t had an orgasm that good in _forever_.

But Patrick hadn’t finished yet, so Pete barely took any time to recover before slipping off the couch and parting the other man’s legs.

And Patrick was no blushing virgin, quickly fumbling with the button on his jeans – right hand still covered in cum – and unzipping, pushing the offending clothing item down his thighs to free his aching cock. Pete pulled the jeans all the way down to Patrick’s ankles so that he could kneel over them between his legs. He grinned at the younger man as he reached for Patrick’s dick, brushing a finger over the head to feel it leak. Patrick bit back a whine with his fist and Pete dove right in, taking the head between his lips.

And _oh fucking god_ , the _sounds_ Patrick tried to hold back because they were fucking _in the fucking living room_ in a house with _five fucking children_ — Pete felt that if he wasn’t forty-one, he would definitely already be hard again.

“Fuck, Pete, _Pete, Pete_ ,” Patrick whispered out desperately as bobbed up and down on his dick.

Patrick’s fingers tangled into his hair and that’s when Pete knew he was close. He sucked gently the head of Patrick’s cock, and feeling the other man spasm beneath him, swallowed the length back down so that Patrick came right down his throat. God, _now_ Pete was _really_ in heaven — he had been able to touch _himself_ at least over the past six months, even if it wasn’t quite the same as having someone else touch him, but this…well, it had been far too long since he’d been able to suck and swallow, to say in the least.

It took about a minute before either said anything, still coming down – heh, _coming_ – from the sexual high. “I missed that,” Patrick said, looking down at Pete, who was resting his head against Patrick’s knee.

“I love you too,” Pete responded. “Sorry this wasn’t…well, you know,” he said, gesturing broadly with his hand.

“It was _you_ , Pete. That was enough.”

Pete understood because that was exactly how he felt, too. “Still,” he continued. “Tomorrow I want to ride you right into the mattress, okay? I want to feel your cock so deep inside me while you grip bruises into my thighs and scream ‘ _oh, Pete!’_ over and over and—”

Patrick rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Let’s go clean up, alright?”

Little else was said as the two men moved from their positions on the floor and the couch, quickly tidying up the room and putting any remaining dishes – like the popcorn bowl that the kids had fought over throughout half of Ghostbusters – in the kitchen. Every time Pete glanced over at Patrick, the other man looked back at him with such an expression of love and contentment that Pete almost wanted to cry. What had he ever done to deserve this? He really hoped that he hadn’t dreamed this entire relationship.

As they turned out the lights and made their way toward the rounded staircase, Patrick chuckled. “I can’t believe we fucked in the living room.”

Pete stopped and smiled before giving in and just kissing him.

Because he could.

“You live here now, ’Trick,” he told the younger man. “I promise, we will get the chance to fuck in _every single room_ of this house before long.”

“Not the ki—”

“Okay, you’re right,” he conceded. “Not the kids’ rooms. Because I think I would be fucking traumatized if I knew my parents had gone at it on my bed when I was younger. Actually, I still would be. I hope they stay the fuck out of my old room. But,” he continued, “I _will_ have you bent over the dining room table before the end of the week.”

This time Patrick leaned in for a kiss, grinning as he pulled back moments later. “Looking forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I still can't believe it's over, I'm almost crying because this was just so emotional for me. It's like a baby, you know? My baby has grown up and I've finished raising it. It's so surreal. Thank you again. 💕
> 
> Follow me on social media! I'm **padawanryan** on [Tumblr](https://padawanryan.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PadawanRyan), and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/padawanryan/). ✌️


End file.
